


Phil is Proud of Dan

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s just in bed. We're talking about the show tonight, and he was just like ‘Nah, this can be your thing. You know, I'll just turn up for the rest with the rest of the people on the internet'. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil is Proud of Dan

“Sure you’re not just being lazy?” Dan called out, rolling his jumper over his head as he stood by Phil’s door. “You’re invited to come.”

 

“No,” Phil drawled, blinking the sleep from his eyes behind slightly skewed glasses, “This is your thing, not mine. You can handle it on your own.”

 

“It’s not about _if_ I can handle it by myself, Phil. I’m jus-“

 

“Then why won’t you stop insisting that I tag along, Dan?”

 

Dan had finally tugged the collar past his head to cast a light-hearted glare—only because he knew Phil was right. And Phil knew Dan knew he was right.

 

Phil pouted slightly. “Oh, come here, you.” He pat the empty space beside him, sheets still wrinkled with the creases Dan left moments earlier.

Dan slumped down and was immediately engulfed from behind by Phil’s arms. “You worked so hard on this. Literally for days.”

 

“Yeah... but you helped.”

 

“You’re the goddamn host, Dan. This is the Internet Takeover Special hosted by Dan Howell, not hosted by Dan and Phil, alright?” Phil muttered sharply as he dipped his chin onto Dan’s shoulder. “Own it. Be proud of it. Go on Nick’s show and sell it, because it is _your_ baby.”

 

Normally, Dan would respond with a facetious “I hate you”. This time, Dan had nothing to say. He could only smirk and sigh, leaning his head against Phil’s.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Dan.” He squeezed his partner tighter. “I really, really, _really_ am.”

 

“Thanks.” Dan’s smirk widened into a grin when he felt a kiss pressed onto his cheek.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Phil loosened his grip to trace his fingers up and down Dan’s chest. Suddenly, Dan broke the quiet. “You still promise to give me a massage tonight?”

 

Phil rolled his eyes, taking that as his cue to release Dan and plop back on some soft pillows. “Of course, Dan. Back massage. Foot massage. Head massage… Prostate massage. Whatever tickles your fancy.”

 

Dan threw his head back and cackled, playfully swatting the other man’s face. “Ugh! You’re the actual worst! Bye, I’m leaving now.” He promptly rose from the bed and dawdled out the door until he could no longer hear Phil’s cheeky snickering behind him.


End file.
